Fiance From The Beginning
by Zang
Summary: Conrad knew something that Shori did not.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiancé from The Beginning**

**Summary:**

**Conrad knew something that Shori did not.**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

**A/N : This is only a fiction, the story I write perhaps will never happen in both anime and novels. And because this is in fan fiction land, everything could happen *smile*. I have fun with my imagination. Please enjoy the story as it is, don't take it too seriously, okay. I plan the plot as smooth as possible. I don't wanna rush the story just to meet people's expectation.**

**Reviews are more than welcome.**

**Chapter 1**

.-.-.

What in the world bothers you the most? If someone ever asks this question to three hundred people, there are possibilities that someone will get three hundreds of different answers. What could they be? Leeches? Dogs? Your sibling?

But if someone asked Shori Shibuya the question, without doubt he would definitely answer it was Conrad Weller.

Shori couldn't accurately remember why he disliked Conrad at the first place. Not because Conrad was cruel or a bad person, for he was totally not.

There were vague recollections about the causes, but what Shori remembered the most was the feeling started to grow when Yuuri, Shori's younger brother, got closer to Conrad. They played together, and the youngest Shibuya barely had time for his older brother. Yuuri had been more attached to the brunette boy, especially when both shared the same passion towards baseball.

That happened when they had been younger kids. The double black had actually come to an understanding that Conrad had no other intentions but held the same affection towards Yuuri and Wolfram, the latter's pretty younger brother. Years had passed but Shori couldn't erase the distaste off Conrad.

It might sound unreasonable, since Conrad always treated him nice, no matter how sarcastic and cold his acts and words spilled to the brown eyed man. Shori found no actual reason to be bothered, but the feelings just kept remained. He could not do anything about it.

Shori was about to leave the library when a handsome man blocked his way.

"You left your pen, Shori," Conrad held out a pen, which was easily recognized by its owner.

Sometimes when Conrad was not in his sport practice, he could be seen lingering among the bookshelves in the library. Shori mildly thought it was odd because Conrad and books didn't seem to come together.

"Thanks, but no thank," Shori grunted. He took the item before putting it in his pocket.

"You always do," Conrad chuckled lightly.

"Pardon me?" Shori sent sharp glare to the smiling brunette. He got annoyed easily by the sound of Conrad's laughter or chuckle, though he knew they never meant any mockery.

"You always leave your pens on regular basis every time you are out of the class," was the kind explanation.

Shori blushed faintly. The response from a girl beside him didn't help to lighten his swelling mood.

"You seem to know Shori's habit well, Conrad," Rosette Stone smiled in amusement.

The tall brunette returned the smile. A bunch of girls who watched the trio from a far were drooling, mesmerized by the upward tilted of the curved mouth.

"Now, now. We've been friends for a long time," Conrad's eyes were intense. Rosette reluctantly shivered down the spine. She didn't know why, but it sounded as if the statement had been directed to her.

"Since when have we been friends?" Shori coldly snapped, eyes narrowing dangerously to slit.

But it seemed Conrad was not affected or even flinched by the latter's harsh tone. "Since I could remember if I'm not mistaken," he replied cheerfully.

This was one thing Shori could never know why Conrad was never down by whatever his refusal to everything Conrad stated or offered. He felt guilty sometimes. It was not his nature to be mean by hurting and tormenting people's hearts.

"Yeah, Rose," Shori sighed in defeat. "Weller and I have known each other since we were kids."

"I see," Rosette nodded.

Conrad seemed satisfied, though Shori did not mention about them being friends.

Rosette Stone, as clear as Conrad's knowledge, was Shori's close friend. She was one of the smartest students in their year, just like Shori was. No one had ever thought before that this small and angular girl would beat them in intelligence.

Nothing was incredible about Rosette's appearance. She had dark complexion, along with dark curly hair. Her red lock was often tied. But some of her friends, including Shori, praised her eyes, which were as bright as her outstanding grades.

"Conrad told you the good point," Rosette tightened her hold on the books she was carrying. "You shouldn't leave pens everywhere."

"Habits die hard," Shori murmured.

"Your bad habit is your worst enemy, Shori," Rosette reminded the bespectacled guy.

"Just bring a pencil case with you," Conrad suggested, which met Shori's low growl. "Or you can tuck the pen behind your ear."

Shori couldn't tell whether the other man gave him real advice or just teased him.

"You don't need to concern about it," Shori turned to leave.

Many times Conrad was too nice for Shori's liking. Shori didn't admit it out loud, but he didn't find it pleasant to have somebody behaved that way while he showed disdain to the older guy.

"Have you really known Conrad for a length of period?" Rosette confirmed as she paced next to the young man.

Shori strode slowly. His bright eyed friend had once protested that she couldn't match Shori's long strides. It could be understood very well. She barely passed Shori's shoulder in height.

"We have," Shori unwillingly corrected. "Sometimes we fooled around with other kids."

"Really?" Rosette's eyes were as big as a pair of saucers. "But I never saw you two hang around together."

The black man caught the curious hints in the petite girl's tone. He knew very well that when curiosity held the dark girl in captive, she would keep pestering him and only stop once she was satisfied.

"Yes," Shori dug some old memories. "At times he and I spent time with Dan Hiri."

"Who is Dan Hiri?" Rosette's eyes bluntly questioned her jet black friend.

The onyx eyed man looked at her for a moment before answering the question. "Weller's father." He continued, noticing that more curiosity plainly gathered in Rosette's facial expression. "He was a nice man. He traveled here and there due to his job as a photographer."

"Wow," the red haired girl exclaimed in amazement. "You know much about Conrad's family. You two must be very close back then."

Shori's heart skipped a beat. Geez, he forgot how perceptive Rosette could be. "You can't conclude that," he refused the idea of ever being close friend with some guy who stole his brother's interest away. "I only knew his father and brothers."

"Oh.." Rosette glanced at Conrad's direction for a while. Several girls cornered the tall man, perhaps asking him something because she saw him shake his head and nod at other time. When Conrad grinned playfully, the girls squealed in delight.

"But," Rosette's word hang in her tongue, causing Shori to stare down at her. "In my opinion, based on what I often see, Conrad considers you as a good friend."

"How could you come to such conclusion?" black eyes averted the stare, concealing the emotions. Half of Shori's conscience denied the idea, while the other half couldn't deny the truth.

Shori winced at the vibration from his pocket. He took out his cell phone. His brows knitted, knowing the caller. Why did his mother call at such ungodly hour?

"Yes, Mom?" he answered.

There was a loud voice rang energetically. "It's mama, Shori," no matter how many times Miko Shibuya reminded her sons to call her 'Mama', both boys never obliged.

"Mmm," Shori mumbled. He often wondered how in the world existed an overly cheerful creature like his mother.

"Shori, Grandpa is coming this afternoon."

Grandpa Akira Shibuya? The obsidian grandson already pictured an old kind looking man in his mind. Just the thought of his grandfather's arrival was more than enough to draw a wide small from his lips.

"Great, Mom," Shori exclaimed joyfully. "I'll be home soon."

Rosette simply stared at her close friend. Shori was not a kind of person who smiled often. But when he did, she thought the cool demeanor man looked. . How to put it into word. . Charming probably.

Grandpa Akira Shibuya was completely different from his son, who happened to be Shori and Yuuri's father. Shori often had a thought that his mother suited more to be Grandpa's daughter instead of a daughter in law. Both Grandpa and Miko were energetic and full spirited. Shori had a suspicion that his brother's personality was inherited from them.

Grandpa was one of the most beloved people for Shori. When he had been younger, Grandpa often told him stories. Mostly they were about warriors, knights and alike.

But what distinguished the old man with other family members was his enormous love for origami. He folded papers into cranes, sampan, nun, Maso box, etc. Shori loved all of Grandpa's creation. Somewhat Grandpa reminded Shori of two certain people he knew shared the same liking towards the art of paper folding.

"Grandpa, you came all of sudden," Yuuri sat closer to Grandpa.

Grandpa's black eyes lifted to his youngest grandson. Yuuri noticed that the orbs were circled by blue, which usually happened to old people.

"I have to tell you an interesting story," Grandpa smiled, which resembled Yuuri's, in Shori's opinion. Soft gray rings glowed around his head just like a halo.

"It must be fascinating and important, Yuuri," Shouma Shibuya sat next to the mother of his children. "For Grandpa even asked me to go home earlier."

Shori exchanged looks with the other double black. Much to his chagrin, his father sent him a mysterious one. It disturbed him more, realizing that three pairs of eyes, belonged to his parents and grandfather, now set upon him. He felt queasy. He began to wonder if the story Grandpa was going to tell had something to do with him.

"Then tell us, Grandpa," Shori opted to hear the story sooner. The longer it was delayed, the more he became anxious. "I'm all ears."

"Why, you're not patient as always, are you?" Grandpa laughed. He ruffled the former's hair. Shori didn't push away the hand. He knew it was Grandpa's way to express affection.

"Long time ago," Grandpa began, drawing all attention. "There was a man who was deeply injured because of a car crash. He lose a lot of blood."

Yuuri's puppy eyes grew large by curiosity. Shouma and Miko kept silent and listened to the story. Grandpa chuckled a little at Shori, who intently furrowed, eyes glued to him.

"So, it's not about fairy tale or alike, Grandpa?"

Shori turned around, annoyed by Yuuri's interruption. The 15 year-old-boy grinned sheepishly.

"Yuuri," Shori expressed his annoyance. "How could you utter like such! It's definitely not a fairy tale or tell tale. Grandpa wouldn't have asked our presence if that's the case." Any distraction really grated on his nerves. He felt a little bad at whatever the story about.

"Geez, you're too serious," Yuuri pouted indignantly.

"Boys," Shouma finally intervened. "Stop quarreling and listen to Grandpa."

"Ah, youth are full of spirit," Grandpa laughed cheerfully.

If it had been a normal circumstance, Shori would have replied that Grandpa was more spirited than any young people the double black had ever known.

"Go on, Grandpa, please," was Shori's immediate plea.

"Okay, boys. And girl," Grandpa winked at Miko, who slapped his husband's shoulder. Geez, Shouma thought, rubbing his shoulder. His wife was definitely no different than school girls who got flattered by silly compliment easily.

"That man suffered a great amount of blood loss," Grandpa continued. "No one matched his blood type. And miracle happened. Can you boys guess what it was?"

Shori rolled his eyes. Yuuri's onyx eyes were deep in thought.

"Give up," the bespectacled young man raised his hands.

"My boy, you make me upset" though Grandpa's voice was obviously far from disappointment. "Can't you think longer?"

"Grandpa," Shori groaned.

"Fine, that miracle happened to be me. Just kidding boys," Grandpa's eyes softened. "I was visiting my ill friend when I knew about that man. I transfused my blood. I was the only one matched his type.

"After that we became friends. He asked me how to return the favor. I refused it because my intention was pure. He insisted though. Then he suggested a magnificent idea."

Shori couldn't grope the 'magnificent idea' was.

"At that time, his daughter had just delivered a baby boy. While he also knew that my daughter in law was expecting his first child."

Miko smiled at Shori, who shuddered in all of sudden. He sensed that what was coming would dawn upon him, and it might not be pleasant.

"He suggested that we tied our bond," Grandpa said cheerfully.

"What does it mean?" Yuuri was oblivious.

"He gave his grandson to Miko's first child in marriage. "

"You refused it, didn't you Grandpa?" Shori stared at the smiling old man in horror. The idea transfixed him, of being in arranged marriage and..moreover with..what had Grandpa said? A baby boy? No!

"Of course not. I thought it was a nice idea."

Shori jumped from his seat. "Grandpa," he exploded. "How could you be so carefree! Didn't you ever think that probably Mom would give birth to a boy instead of a girl?"

"Eh?" Grandpa blinked owlishly. "Does it matter?"

Shori shook his head violently, not in agreement of course. It was a miracle he didn't pass out hearing that. He clenched his fists, turning to his parents who were surprisingly calm.

"Mom, Dad," Shori pleaded desperately. "Help me."

Shouma grabbed his eldest son's wrist, silently asking the subject of the story to sit down between him and Miko.

"Wow, Shori," Yuuri patted his brother's shoulder. "Congratulation! I know it's weird to have a brother in law, but I'll accept him with open arms."

Shori growled. He couldn't believe his ears. Yuuri, his dense brother, said his acceptance! There might be storm howling tonight.

"Who was that man's name, Grandpa?"

"Shinou."

Even that name sounded strange. Shori never heard it before.

"You already knew this, Dad?" Shori lifted his obsidian eyes to meet his father's.

Shouma smiled in comforting manner. "We did. But Mom, Grandpa, and I decided that we would tell you this issue when you reach 18."

"But probably the grandson rejected the idea," Shori lifted his head hopefully. "Perhaps he would think.."

"No, Shori," Grandpa cut Shori's talking. "He simply accepts it. Shinou himself has told me so."

"When will Shori meet his. .erm. . Boyfriend to be?" Yuuri asked. Shori had to restrain himself from crushing his cute-but-could-turn-into-evil brother.

Shori yelped in surprise when the bell rang.

"Ah," Grandpa clasped hands together. "They've come."

.-.-.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiancé from The Beginning**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

**Chapter 2**

.-.-.

Steps echoed in the living room of Shibuya's house. Shori stared blankly at the floor, not even lifted his head when some guests were walking from the door. His conscience still registered what Grandpa Akira had just told the rest of the family (in fact it's him and Yuuri. Miko and Shoma were the exception, they already knew it).

Never, even in his wildest dream, did he ever think there was a family would trust their son to him.

In marriage, Shori reluctantly repeated. It was incredulous. Even it was decided before he had been born. Marriage should involve two people, and for eighteen years he had lived, he always visualized that he would spend the rest of his life with a woman. Hearing the unexpected arrangement crumbled his perfect dream and imagination of his future.

"Good evening, Mr. Shibuya," somebody addressed.

Shori froze. He recognized the voice. The deep, grumpy and not so friendly tone. Conquering his fears, Shori looked up.

He knew that indigo eyes. That gray hair tied in a low ponytail. He even knew that a number of wrinkles already increased the broad forehead. And that sturdy stature.

"It's been long time we haven't met, Shori."

Shori was totally petrified. This very Gwendal Voltaire couldn't be his. .given- husband-to-be?

"Shori," Grandpa reminded sternly, his orbs narrowed. "Isn't it impolite to ignore our visitor's greeting?"

Shori's back slumped. He had known the tall man. They were friends. The older man often helped him with his homework when he had been in elementary. They sort of got along well. Two years later Gwendal moved to another town, fully handling his late father's company.

Gwendal, despite of his scary look, was a person worth of admiration. He had been able to run his household (the steel eyed man had told Shori that his mother was hardly at home due to her voyage to find love) and company at the same time since young age. It's no wonder he had many wrinkles though , Shori guessed, he barely reached 30.

"Are you my . . .?" Shori hesitated to finish the question. He never admitted that he admired Gwendal. But the thought of the regal mannered man being his husband really brought cold shiver down his spine.

"No, " Gwendal calmly answered, moving to sit down on a chair. "Not me, but my brother is."

Somebody stepped aside, flashed the petrified young man a warm smile.

"It's not Gwendal, Shori," Conrad sincerely clarified. "It's me, of course," he stated in a matter of fact fashion. Wolfram Bielefeld, Yuuri's friend, and both visitors' brother, followed behind.

Shoma got up. He arranged extra seats for the guests. He smiled when Conrad chose to sit next to his oldest son.

"Tada!" Grandpa was excited. "These young men are Shinou's grandsons. Such fine men, aren't they?"

"You don't need to introduce them, Grandpa," Yuuri grinned, combing his black hair with fingers. "We've known them for a long time. Gwendal the Serious (and Scary mostly) "Gwendal glared his Intense Stare. Yuuri gulped. "Conrad the Kind, who will complete Shori in many ways, I believe , " Shori's eyes dangerously bulged, but Yuuri simply ignored them, "And Wolfram the. ."

"Don't call me Beautiful," Wolfram remarked darkly.

"My, my," Grandpa smiled joyfully. "your friendships really touch my heart," utterances heard. "Only you," he pointed the only sunny head in the room, "resemble him. Too bad Shinou isn't here."

""Did you by any means just mock me?" another figure appeared behind Miko. He smirked at Grandpa.

"Shinou!" Grandpa happily exclaimed. He crossed the room and hugged the old blond man.

Shinou was like the older version of Wolfram. They shared the same color of hair. People could probably mistake them. Only the eyes distinguished the young and old men.

Shinou might be older than Grandpa, but Shori found traces of handsome lines on his stunning visage. Many had fallen for him in his youth, Shori mildly wondered, and many perhaps still did.

"Is this the young man," Shinou averted his beautiful eyes, "that deserves my gift?"

Definitely Conrad was not a gift, Shori paled. His had once been fellow friend spelled disaster.

"I think no one in their right minds would give their grandson in a marriage to a stranger," Shori volunteered his opinion, which later he regretted. Shori cursed quietly. Having a thought and voicing it out loud without considering who you talked to were two different things. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or offend you."

"Fyu fyu, you're absolutely wrong," Shinou's eyes radiated brightness, mischievous smile played on his face. "I was in the rightest of mind. I could see through Akira's heart, boy. I knew he was a good man. He wouldn't spell danger to anyone. I believed that if the grandfather had a good heart, his successors would just have as well. I could give my grandson wholeheartedly."

"But," Yuuri interrupted. "Why should he be Conrad, why not Gwendal?"

Shinou smiled to the young boy. "I thought Gwendal was much older. At that time Conrad was just born, and Shori was about to be too. I came to a thought that they would be a nice pair."

Shori groaned inwardly. This Shinou was as carefree as Grandpa. The magnificent idea Grandpa had told him was a complete calamity to the raven man. What had he done in the past or previous life that in present he was doomed?

"I agree to the arrangement because I think your brother is not a wimp just like you," Wolfram huffed haughtily.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri refuted heatedly.

"What do you call a person who slips in the same spot all the time? Who always gets himself soaked carelessly?"

Yuuri glared at the young blond, while the latter crossed his hands across his chest triumphantly.

"He's not as handsome as Conrad, but at least he is smart enough for both of them," Wolfram continued, emerald orbs looking at Yuuri's brother calculatingly.

Shori didn't know precisely it's a compliment or an insult, or perhaps those opposite facts mixed together in harmony. Oh, nice!

"Were you saying that I'm not smart, Wolfram?" Conrad furrowed. He intently stared at his brother.

"That's not exactly like that," Wolfram glared fiercely. No matter how dangerous his eyes glinted, nor how quick his temper was, he still looked beautiful.

"Well, well," Shinou gazed at Shori, "I never imagined that my grandson in law to be would be this quiet."

Who in the hell in the world wouldn't be if only minutes before his grandfather had told him that he would be given a -older people called it- soul mate that would undergo the time of their lives together.

"Don't wear an impression as if you're a damsel in distress, young man!" Gwendal said. His face remained impassive. " I don't expect my brother in law would be that sour."

Shori would have gladly snapped at the big man. Finally he only snorted. Kinda ironic, because as long as Shori knew, it's Gwendal who was always in sour mode.

"Our Shori is shy, Mr. Shinou," was what Miko said. "He's always like that. But don't worry about it," the brown woman swayed his hand elegantly. "I'm sure Conrad will help him overcome his major weakness."

What the said man wanted so badly now was a black hole swallowed him completely and sent him to another galaxy or even universe. Shori couldn't be more embarrassed. He sank slower.

"Aren't you glad, Shori," Miko asked his son, " that you've already known your boyfriend for a long time?"

Shori returned back to Milky Way by a great force. He blinked mortifiedly at his mother.

"Wha..Boyfriend?" he stuttered indignantly. "No way!" he found his voice back. He didn't realize he had yelled, but the older people in the now crowded room didn't mind it.

"Way!" Conrad calmly responded. "We're destined to be together."

"Don't talk about destiny," Shori retorted heatedly. He turned to the good looking brunette, sending a glare as powerful as Gwendal's, which miraculously had no effect to Conrad. "You and I? It's all ridiculous!"

"Eh?" Shinou's tone was all but curious. "I don't think you both are ridiculous. My lovely grandson is definitely right. You two are destined for each other."

Shori found it was all silly. The arrangement was silly, and the makers, both his grandfather and this dashing old blond were also silly.

"My, my," Grandpa protested, shaking his gray head wistfully. He looked perplexed. "You should be grateful, Grandson. We families give our blessings." He viewed the rest of the occupants, who gave their agreement by nodding and smiling. "You don't have to undergo pains as in Romeo and Juliet, dear. Your love life won't be that tragic."

Shori rolled his onyx eyes. Why should Grandpa mention the characters? He didn't even think his situation was pertinent to the famous work. And why should his mother squeal to the statement? Her romantic side must reach the highest peak right now. It's not amusing at all.

"Shori, dear," Shinou imitated Grandpa's tone, his expression was heavily serious. "I made my oath. And I am responsible to fulfill the promise."

"I do gladly take it, Grandpa," Conrad's smile was more than enough to feed Miko's imagination.

"You should be more willing just like your fiancé is, Shori," Miko encouraged his bespectacled son.

"Since when this Conrad is my fiancé?" Shori's eyes bulged. Had he tried harder, they would have been out of the sockets.

"Where have you been, Grandson?" Shinou raised a beautifully arched eyebrow. The three brothers had told him how perceptive Shoma's oldest son was, but now he certainly doubted the terrible looking of Conrad's fellow's intelligence. "Since I trusted my second grandson to you, your fates have been sealed."

"But.." Shori stuttered, paler hearing Shinou calling him 'Grandson'. He turned to his father, who quietly watched the bickering in amusement. "You don't agree with it, do you, Dad?"

"Son," Shoma spoke, his facial expression somewhat subsided Shori's despondence. Flicker of hopes sparkled in Shori's eyes seeing his father's state. Surely he would help his son getting out of the trouble. "I don't mind it as long as it gives you happiness."

Shori gawked. Shoma's unexpected reply was brutally drowning his hopes to the deepest sea of despair.

"You're kidding me, Dad,"Shori couldn't believe his father's response.

"I think Shori needs some time alone," Conrad got up, pulled up his bewildered fellow and led him to his room. "He's still overwhelmed."

Shinou winked an eye. "Such a good fiancé you are! Such a gentleman, Conrad. As versatile as your grandfather is."

"What a great fiancé!" Grandpa was exhilarated. He and Shinou exchanged looks that Shori would never want to tell. Those perverted old men!

Conrad led the way, dragging Shori's arm gently. Shori was willing to do so, no strength left in him to even protest or pull away from the firm hand.

"Are you alright, Shori?" Conrad confirmed once they were in the raven's room.

Shori sat down on the edge of his bed, head bent down. "Do I look fine?" Shori weakly barked, his harsh tone gave less effect. "Aren't you as surprised as I am?"

"Nope," Conrad composed himself proudly. "Not at all."

Shori's head lifted. "Why?"

"That's simple," Conrad flicked his fingers. A sharp sound heard through the flip of the long fingers. "I've already known it for a long time."

"Was I the only one involved who didn't have the knowledge?" Shori's eyes traced the window pane.

"It seemed so," Conrad simply justified. He sat on Shori's desk."Grandpa told me about his promise to your grandfather when I was a little kid."

"How did you react?"

"I just accepted it," Conrad's answer sent a shock to Shori. "I don't fundamentally see anything wrong with it."

"Tell me!" Shori gaped coldly.

"Why don't you believe what I said?" the brunette got serious. The air around him slowly but surely filled with tension. "Why do you think I always remain by your side, come what may!"

Shori gasped. Sometimes he thought it was a coincidence finding the older man wherever he laid his eyes . Conrad was not the kind of person who got along with books, and study rooms in the library, but the obsidian eyed man often found him there.

Black eyes stared down at the floor, finding it a good spot to avoid the honey gaze that bore through his head. Every time younger Shori attended a championship, Conrad would be there. "As the supporter," the latter had often said cheerfully. If he won, Conrad would be the first person who congratulated him. Once he lose, Conrad would console and tell him that it was a tough competition, and that he should be proud to have even been there and lost gracefully. And Conrad always gave him a token before the competition begun. "As a good luck charm," Conrad said. The token was . . .

"You never look me in the eye."

Conrad's words pulled Shori back from his wandering reverie. Hurt was evident in brunette's tone.

"Because every time I look at you, I feel guilty," was the quick reply. Shori was shocked. It was too late to take the words back.

Conrad was genuinely confused. "Guilty of what?" he inquired. Confusion and surprise mingled on his tan face.

Shori sighed heavily. He reminded himself to keep his mouth as careful as possible next time. He averted his eyes up, until they spotted Conrad's eyebrow. "That scar!"

Conrad's looked back in understanding.

When they had been in elementary, Shori was drown in a huge river near the school.

He intended to search for his wallet that incidentally thrown down once he had been walking on the bridge above the river before. Quickly he ran down, then carelessly jumped into the harsh current. He hadn't expected that it was too deep for a little kid like him.

He couldn't swim. Shori miserably swallowed tons of water. He shouted for help, but it seemed it was unheard.

When he finally gave up, a sound of splashed water distracted his attention. He saw a brown little head poked ups and downs approaching him. He felt arms dragging him closer to the bank of the river. A second later, he recognized whose head it was.

Unfortunately, a sharp pointed stone scratched Conrad's right eyebrow in the process. It cut the part of his face.

Not only did he get a scar. Conrad broke his left arm. Pulling another kid to life was a great attempt. His small arm stubbornly dragged heavy burden of a numb body.

Shori was safe, but his savior endured more pains. Once they were on the bank, Conrad was collapsed to the ground. Shori gasped in horror noticing trails of blood running down the other boy's face. The source was the right eyebrow. The tan kid also rubbed his limply arm.

No body blamed Shori, but he always had a guilty trip towards Conrad. He had thanked Conrad. Pat on the back and assurance that the brunette was alright were the reply. Conrad smiled and said he was more than thankful that Shori was safe.

That had happened before Conrad intruded Yuuri and Shori's bonds, before Shori distasted him.

Conrad gently rubbed the scar. "I don't particularly mind having this. It's the Gratitude Mark I got from rescuing my fiancé. Reassuring that you were alive, safe and sound was , and will always be, my top priority."

Blush crept up Shori's face, to the root of his black hair. He cursed quietly. How he could be shy at the romantic statement was beyond his smart brain.

Conrad extended his hand, an object was gracefully lain in his palm. Shori blinked. He knew that small creation : he always got it as the good luck token.

Unconsciously Shori took the origami, and observed the carefully folded crane.

This was Conrad habit, giving him a crane before a competition or any sort began. He didn't get what Conrad tried to convey through the folded paper, but he never rejected it.

Looked up, Shori was caught off guard finding Conrad smiled down at him. "Welcome to the new life. . .Fiancé."

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/n : I tend to think that Conrad is sweet, and Shori is cold. Opposite personalities often complete each other. That's why I truly cling to the idea. Once again, please take the story as it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiancé from The Beginning**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

**Chapter 3**

.-.-.

Shori often wondered whether aptitude could be in line with attitude. He was one of the best students. He could even solve the most difficult tasks. But his smart brain had no idea of how to overcome the situation he was put in right now. No matter how desperate he rummaged the vaults of knowledge he'd got from books, he couldn't find the right answers for his problems.

At the age of 18, he was engaged to his long time friend. The worst was that the friend was a . .guy. He was Conrad Weller. And actually, he had already been betrothed since he was an infant.

This wasn't some kind of joke. Even if it had been, he wouldn't have laughed over it. The idea of spending the rest of his life with a person of the same sex scared Shori to death. Amazingly, Conrad didn't refuse it, he simply accepted it in open arms.

"Wow," Rosette commented the fate of her close friend. "I couldn't say a word!"

Shori growled. He couldn't keep the engagement stuff to himself only. "I thought, of all people, Rose, that you would be able to figure out how to get me out from this, what did you call it? Fate? Arrggh.."

Rosette Stone frowned a bit. "Why did you think so?"

Shori shrugged . "Girls are more capable to handle this kind of situation, aren't they?" He contemplated deeply.

Rosette stared at the raven man before him. "Not all girls, perhaps," she immediately objected. "Besides, your case is very. . .unique," Shori glared at her when she couldn't control the giggle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh on you. It's just. ."

Shori sighed heavily. Had he been in her dark friend's side, he would have laughed too.

"Okay," Rosette suppressed the giggle to a minimum extent. "I'm terribly sorry."

The bespectacled man snorted. It's obvious that Rosette wasn't sorry at all. In fact, she looked very amused.

"Well," Rosette cleared out invisible dust off her jacket. "Perhaps that explains why Conrad has always been kind to you. You're his..fiancé after all."

Shori cringed at the word 'fiancé'. But, he inwardly told himself, Conrad was always nice to him, and saved him from many difficult occasions. The black haired man couldn't help the blush that crept up his face remembering what Conrad had said the night before.

"Welcome to the new life, Fiancé."

"A penny for your thoughts," Rosette flicked her fingers, drawing her fiend's attention. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing," Shori shook his head. He couldn't imagine telling his smart friend about his thoughts. "Nothing important."

"Shori," Rosette placed her skinny hand on Shori's arm. "I knew you were thinking about that particular person," she teased evilly. "Couldn't be helped, I guess."

Shori groaned. "Fine, " he had to finally admit it. "But not in the way you might wild guess it."

Rosette chuckled at his friend's blubber. "Don't worry, I won't think of . ." she stopped abruptly noticing a fine young man approaching them.

"Guys," Conrad Weller greeted them. "Hope I don't disturb you," he aligned his stare on his fiancé's friend.

This was what Rosette didn't like about the handsome man. Conrad was nice, but there were times when she reluctantly felt Conrad looked menacing. Just like he did right now.

The honey eyes hardened, and the smile wasn't sincere: and sometimes it seemed..fake. Until the small girl followed Conrad's gaze, which spotted on her hand that was still resting on Shori. Realization dawned.

The brunette was friendly to her, but he became a bit cold whenever she was with Shori. The pony tailed girl had never found the exact reasons behind the cold attitude, but after contemplating the occurrence, she could now draw a thought about it.

"Oh," she withdrew her hand guiltily. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you jealous." Rosette smiled reassuringly. "Trust me."

Conrad's expression softened. "So, do you already know about our betrothal?" he asked the girl boldly.

Rosette gave a small nod. "Yes, I know. But don't worry, I won't tell a single soul. Now, if you two excuse me," the girl rose and left.

Shori had a feeling that the girl's departure was intentional. Actually he didn't feel like the brunette's company. He watched Rosette miserably.

"I knew you would tell her," Conrad sat in front of his double black fiancé. "I'm not against the friendship you build between you, but," Conrad paused. Shori searched for any indication that disturbed the brown eyes. "I don't like the way she caresses you, and how she touches you."

"What?" Shori weakly murmured. This new side of Conrad Weller scared him. Shori used to see the kind and helpful Conrad, and even the annoying Conrad, but the jealous Conrad was beyond he could ever conceive.

"It's not like what you think of, Weller. And if she caressing me or," Shori sought for words. "anything, if you don't like it, don't set your eyes on us."

For the first time in his life, he saw something dangerous that hadn't existed before now glittered across the hard honey eyes.

"How could I do if that happens to my fiancé," Conrad growled. "After the betrothal becomes official, I have the most privilege to know everything about you, with whom you hang out, what you do. Every single thing. And," he bluntly demanded. "Just call me by my first name. It's absolutely weird addressing your fiancé with the family name."

"Wait," Shori frantically interrupted. He stared at the man before him in horror. "Since when it is official, Weller?"

Conrad smiled a matter of factly. "Since our family met, that was last night. It's totally clear. Shori, " he reminded the younger. "Call me Conrad unless you want all people in the college know you and I are betrothed."

Inwardly Shori cowered under such threat. "Fine, Conrad," finally he succumbed to the threat. Damn it, Conrad knew the best way to make him indulge whatever the handsome man's demands. The jealous Conrad was damn annoying, but the possessive Conrad was hell scarier than anything in the world. He made a mental note not to upset his-actually-long-time-fiancé. Only for now. Until he could find the ways to get over the problem. And when he did, the entire case and situation would be different stories.

"Today," Conrad spoke. "You'll go to my house." That was more of a statement than an offer.

"Why should I? " Shori slightly frowned. "Is there anything I should do?"

"Definitely," Conrad's smile was returning. "You'll get used to us being engaged by spending time in each other's company. We'll visit each other regularly, on daily basis. I'm sure that's pretty easy."

"That is nonsense," Shori opted to decline the idea. After a while he regained his composure. He had decided that he wouldn't participate in anything Conrad played along.

"That's not," Conrad calmly responded. He wasn't kind of man who forced his wills to everybody, but somehow he could always make others indulge him. Noticing the firm expressions drawn on the other's, he sighed lightly. "Do me this favor, will you?"

And when Conrad looked at him beseechingly, Shori knew he was doomed. Without realizing his act, he dumbly nodded.

It'd been long time, Shori told himself as he trailed behind a certain brunette, since his last visit to Conrad's house. He vaguely remembered the exact time.

"Hmpfh," Conrad's snort snapped Shori's conscience to present. "Grandpa said he wanted to see you, but it seems he's out right now."

"We met last night, didn't we?" Shori reminded the other. Hopefully there was no other knowledge ,about the engagement that he didn't know, would emerge. The betrothal itself was more than a heavy blow for him. The double black couldn't bear any other details more, if there were any of them.

Conrad flashed Shori a warm smile, one that usually could undoubtedly swoon every woman and make younger girls drool. Shori totally knew about it, not that he would point it, honestly.

"Don't worry," Conrad rocked Shori's arm back and forth. Understanding came across him, noticing the worried look plastered on Shori's face. "Grandpa just wanted to have a chit-chat with you, nothing sort of important actually."

Shori released a breath he had been holding, until he realized that the back of the hair on his neck tensed due to Conrad's touch. Instead of jerking the hand away, which he knew it's impolite and no matter how disturbing Conrad was -along with his touch, for God's sake, he inwardly shuddered- he didn't want to hurt Conrad by anything he might do, he chose to move and sat on a couch. And even if Conrad was hurt, he didn't show it. There was a glint of disappointment drawn by Shori's movement. But a mere second later, his kind face was back.

"You must be hungry," Conrad walked to the kitchen. "I'll cook meal for a while."

Shori heard loud noises from the kitchen, but he was too absorbed in his reverie. His gaze fell upon a picture of a man with brown hair and tan complexion. Next to him was a little boy. The boy smiled widely and was full of boyish laughter. The short haired kid, Shori recognized him, was no other than young Conrad.

It had been long time ago since Shori met Dan Hiri Weller for the last time. Dan Hiri was a nice man. Sometimes he brought his son and the little double black go somewhere. The late man shared a trait with Grandpa Akira, Shori remembered. He liked origami. Often he made creations then gave them to the two boys.

There were photographs of Shori, Conrad and Dan Hiri safely kept in the Shibuya's residence, exactly in the room of the eighteenth years old guy. Secretly once in a while Shori peeked at them, looking at the laughing boys and all. All the pictures had been taken in precise and special angles. It's no wonder, since Dan Hiri was a versatile photographer. He never admitted it, but there were times Shori missed those moments, of him, Conrad and Dan Hiri playing together.

"Tada!"

Shori nearly jumped by the cheerful exclamation. The wandering train of thoughts were broken by Conrad's loud voice.

"Here you go," the brunette proudly presented a plate of something that hardly resembled a meal. Shori highly suspected that perhaps it had been cabbage or lettuce. "It took a lot of efforts to cook it, but at least I made it by myself. Perhaps," Conrad noticed Shori's hesitant face, "it's not really delicious, but," he shrugged. "It won't harm humans."

Shori raised a brow at the grinning older man. Skeptically, he took a spoonful of the food, tasted it slowly before choking haphazardly. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked furiously. His face turned blue. "This," he pointed the plate. "Is definitely a poison. No human is allowed to eat it unless they want to commit suicide."

"Euh, you hurt me," Conrad's grin had disappeared. He frowned. "I know I'm not a good cook, but, hey, don't be that harsh. I just wanted to cook for my fiancé."

Ignoring the word 'fiancé', Shori continued his rant. "You called yourself a cook! You're kidding me. That's absolutely a humiliation for the real cooks out there," he stood up. "Let me show you the real chef."

Shori headed to the kitchen, followed by the owner of the house. The former rummaged the refrigerator. He found some eggs, carrots, and peas. He rounded the kitchen until he got salt, onions, garlics, chili, sauce and pepper. "Ah," Shori was satisfied. He quickly worked on the ingredients.

The raven's fiancé only chuckled. "Well well," he said. "You'll make a good wife."

Shori stopped slicing the peas, and glared daggers at Conrad. "I will never be a wife, mind you. "

Conrad was amused noticing that, though Shori was angry, he was also blushed profusely. "Fine," Conrad raised his hands. "You'll never be a wife," he reiterated.

"Of course," Shori huffed. "I'll be a husband, and a father."

"Okay," Conrad smiled. "If that's so, then I'll be the 'wife'." Conrad tried his best to look serious. "You know, I always say what I mean, and I mean what I say." He pitied the turning pale man who unconsciously bulged his eyes. He feigned innocence but at the same time also pretending to look coy.

Shori was frozen as hell once realization of the meaning behind Conrad's words cruelly struck him. He couldn't help the blush that crept to his cheeks and neck. In sudden he felt the air was suffocating. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't caught in fever, because of the heat that came from nowhere now spread all over his body.

"Just kidding," Conrad grinned widely. "My my, you're easily tricked. "

Shori was quiet. He couldn't find words to retort back. Instead, he was back cooking. Conrad was waiting the reply, but none came out. The only sound, produced by the knife Shori was working on, that filled the air slowly grated on Conrad's nerves.

"Shori," Conrad heavily sighed. "I got you here not to make you angry or mad at me. Forget what I said if it might erase your uneasy feelings. I was just joking."

"Your jokes were lame," Shori replied without turning his head, which irritated more the tan man.

"You're so bold," Conrad's eyes bore the black head. "As usual. You know what, I've heard that the feelings you have while cooking will result in the meal."

"Definitely I won't let of whatever I'm feeling get the better of me, Conrad," Shori snapped.

Instead of the harsh tone Shori had used, Conrad stared in wonder. Did his ears deceive him? Did he just hear that Shori call him by his given name? It seemed that Shori also noticed this. He froze for a moment, before taking a plate and putting the meal there.

Conrad chew the meal slowly, testing its taste. His eyes were as big as saucers. "It's delicious," the compliment sounded more like an accusation. "How could you cook this well?"

Shori sat across the brunette. "I often help Mom in the kitchen," was the answer. "When one can't cook food that might properly be eaten by humans, it doesn't mean that others should be that bad too."

Conrad slightly smiled. "Is that an insult?" Snort was heard. "It's been a while since I tasted a home made meal," he looked down at the plate longingly.

"What do you mean?" Shori inquired. "I know you can't cook, but.." onyx orbs narrowed. "Don't tell me you always eat out."

"That's right," Conrad lightly answered. "Wolfram and I always eat out. Sometimes Gwendal bakes us cakes too. "

Shori's eyes widened. "Cakes aren't meal, Well-, Conrad," Shori struggled in pronouncing the name. "You can't find nutrients and vitamins in cakes. I wonder how you can stay healthy."

"Hey, I don't lack of nutrients or vitamins," Conrad protested. "I always choose good restaurants. So far Wolfram and I have lived."

Shori shook his head. "Yeah, I see," he said. "Restaurants serve more delicious food."

"But nothing bests home made meal," Conrad convinced his fellow. "Trust me."

"I think you should learn cooking," Shori suggested. "You can't eat out for the rest of your life."

"I'm not worried about it," Conrad smiled. His eyes somehow sparkled with peculiar brightness. "We'll live together someday. You will be the cook."

Shori's pale face darkened at the statement. Conrad knew precisely how to torture the raven man. "Can you stop talking about us living together and the stuff, please?" Shori besought desperately.

Conrad calculated the expression before him. "Fine," he finally decided. "If only you drop by here and cook for me every time you have time."

Shori blinked. Nineteen seconds later he answered. "Okay."

.-.-.

**TBC**

A / N : Rosette first appeared in the 16th episode. She had a younger brother and an old father. I didn't know her family name, but at that time, she fought for a red Maseki stone, so I decided to give her Stone as the family name. I just borrowed her name, since she didn't match my imagination of what Shori's close friend should be.

Actually there's still too much to tell, but I decided to cut the story here. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fiancé From The beginning**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

**Chapter 4**

.-.-.

"Tell me, Shori, how do you feel about my grandson?"

Shori almost jolted from his seat. Before him, Shinou was sitting graciously. Apparently he had just come back from town with Gwendal and Gunter. After a while, he had asked Shori to have an 'idle chit-chat' in the veranda.

Shori went pale.

"Uhm, well," he didn't know how to answer. Mentally he cursed himself. How could a smart man like him not be able to answer such question? And what kind of question was that? Should he jump on his chair and do somersault declaring his undying love for Conrad? Hell, no! Because he's far from loving his-new-found-fiancé. "I..uhm..I don't..." he stuttered in jittery.

"I know that you don't go along well with Conrad," Shinou cut squarely. His once playful grin vanished. "Perhaps it's a bit hard for you to accept the engagement. But what about Conrad?"

"He accepts it," the raven man remarked. His eyelids dropped. He didn't know why but somewhere deep inside him, he felt guilty for no reason.

"And do you know why?" Shinou asked softly. He gazed intensely, noticing that Shori blushed hearing the words. "That's a rhetorical question I guess. You already know the answer. To tell you the truth, among the three brothers, Conrad is the most lenient and able to get along with people easily, but I guess those doesn't apply to you. But let me ask you, who is the person that holds special place in your heart and mind?"

"Eh?" Shori blinked in confusion.

"Who is the person that always stays in your mind, that you always think of, whether you view the person in good way, or even detest?"

Conrad!

That name instantly appeared in Shori's head. Conrad was the person who snatched Yuuri away, whom he had always tried to defeat in everything -until he came to realize that the brunette was way too good with his sportsmanship- before he surrendered. Conrad occupied most of his mind, Shori reluctantly admitted. But not in romantic way, he sternly reminded himself, though he couldn't help but embarrass at the word 'romantic'.

"It's Conrad," Shori murmured. "Why did you ask?"

"Law of attraction," the older man smiled answering the question.

Frown creased Shori's forehead. "It says like attracts like, not about the minds."

"You forgot another thing," Shinou's smile grew wider and deviously. "It also says that everything that comes to you, you attract it. Through your mind. That's why Conrad is drawn to you."

Shori was completely astonished. This new knowledge really impressed him, though later he realized that it put him in disadvantage charge.

"Grandpa, please don't monopolize my fiancé," Conrad already sat next to Shinou.

"Conrad," Shinou exclaimed. "We didn't hear you."

"That's because you two were too engrossed in your conversation," Conrad stated a matter of factly. "You didn't scare my fiancé, did you?"

Shinou chuckled. "Of course I didn't, don't worry about it Conrad. In fact," he winked teasingly. "I just knocked back some senses into Shori. Well, I'll leave you two alone. You just need some private moments, right? I won't disturb you" he eyed the men maliciously. "

"What did you talk about?" Conrad casually asked.

"Nothing," Shori wove his hand nonchalantly. He tried to wear a poker face, hiding the storm inside him. Did his mind really attract Conrad to him, he asked inwardly.

Conrad smiled warmly, making the man in front of him churn. Shinou had assured him that he just wanted to have 'casual chat about weather' or idle chat with the said fiancé.

"Something on my face?" Conrad inquired. That was the first time Shori stared at him that way. Conrad gave him a gentle smile. Too bad there were no girls at the moment. Shori could imagine pretty well that they would squeal in delight seeing the Prince Charming flashed a stunning smile that could melt an iceberg.

"I just remember Mr. Weller," Shori mumbled out. "I kept wondering, where have I heard your voice or seen your face."

Conrad grew silent.

"Ah," Shori exclaimed in a fascination. He balled his fists. He contemplated, "Come to think of it, you really resemble your father."

The brunette's smile vanished. Although Conrad was sitting in front of him, and his fiancé stared at him in far away look, the said fiancé wasn't really looking at him.

"Your eyes," Shori lifted up his orbs, "have the same color as his. And your hair," he pointed Conrad's long lock, which almost reached his shoulders. "If you grow it a bit longer, people will mistake you as him. I'm sure about it. Ah, I remember now," Shori clasped his hands. "That's why your voice sounds familiar to me. It reminds me of Mr. Weller. Conrad, you're the exact copy of your father. "

Oblivious to Shori, something red flashed across Conrad's eyes. The tall brunette man felt a pang of jealousy and disdain. He was very proud of his father, but hearing his fiancé comparing him with the late Weller irritate him to no end. Conrad could bear people's sayings about him being look like Dan Hiri, but today it was his limit.

Shori had insisted that he went home by train, but Shinou also insisted that Conrad would drive him home. And here he was now, sitting in the passenger seat of Gwendal's car. Less than 15 minutes, the car already stopped in front of his house.

"Shori," Yuuri shouted from an open window. "Glad that you're back. I wanna ask you this extremely difficult Math assignment."

"Yuu-chan," Miko stepped behind his youngest son. "Don't disturb them. Don't you know that there's always a good night kiss exchanged between a couple?" she reprimanded him sternly.

"Ups," Yuuri grinned sheepishly. He began to close the window. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb or interrupt...anything."

"Thank you, Mrs. Shibuya, " Conrad snickered loudly. "You understand very well."

"Have a good time, boys!" Miko energetically wove her hands before drawing the curtain.

"You won't live to see another day if you dare to try anything funny," Shori spat curtly, but deep inside he felt nauseous. He clenched his fists.

"Anything funny?" Shori's companion parroted. He feigned innocence. "Like what?"

"Ask me again, and I won't talk to you for the rest of our lives."

Conrad took a deep breath. "Just kidding, Shori. Man, you carry too much serious attitude."

"That's who I am," Shori shrugged. "Thanks for the ride anyway."

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N : So far I can't write about Shori and Conrad's pasts. But if you guys would like to read KKM's childhood stories, you can read my AU KKM story My Little Friends. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fiance From The Beginning**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

**Chapter 5**

**.-.-.**

Shori was just about to enter his class when a fuss coming to his way. He craned his neck to see what happened. It was still very early in the morning, but the girls already giggled in delight. Shori could never understand why girls liked to squeal and giggle.

"Ou-Em-Ji," one of the girls squealed in high pitched voice. Shori had to put his hands to his ears, barring the annoying voice.

"You wouldn't believe it. Oh, but he's as handsome as ever."

"Have you seen him? I wonder why he cut it," one of the loud girls said.

"But it doesn't make him less gorgeous."

"Aww..he looks 'clean'. Actually I like the longer one."

"Right, that makes him look more manly and 'wild', if you know what I mean."

"But I like it short."

Shori frowned in confusion. What was long, and what was short? What did it have to do with clean or wild? Geez,girls!

"Shori!"

The bespectacled man stopped dead in his track. The giggling was vanished and the corridor was eerily silent. It only happened when a certain celebrity passed by. Now that very man also happened to have called out his name.

"What?" Shori turned around.

There, his 'destined fiancé' sauntered happily towards him. Conrad looked as bright and dashing as ever, though something was different with him today.

The shout attracted the other students. Shori was perplexed. He didn't want to be the center of attention just because of that man. Amazingly, Conrad wasn't affected in the slightest.

Before the brunette reached his said fiance, a very beautiful girl stopped him.

"A new hair, eh?"Julia Winscott curved a smile which was brighter than the sun. Everyone would agree that she was a pretty sight for sore or even healthy eyes. Many men competed to be her boyfriend. Sadly, none was successful.

The light haired girl was claimed to be the prettiest girl in her year. She was also charming and kind. Such amazing qualities for one. Without her knowing, many thought that she would make a perfect match for Conrad Weller.

"Yes," Conrad smiled back. Suddenly flowery images coloring the scene. The students who watched the two school heart-throbs could only stare in awe.

"Why did you cut it, anyway?" Julia continued.

"Erm.." Conrad hummed, as if considering something. "Just wanna impress my-sweetie."

Julia was slightly pale. "Your..sweetie? I guess many girls will cry if by any chance they find out you already have someone."

"You exaggerate it," Conrad swayed his hand, smile didn't leave his face.

"You look fantastic," was her last word before retreating herself.

"You disappointed her," Shori commented when finally Conrad stood by his side.

"How come?" Conrad raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Shori sighed a-matter-of-factly. "Can't you see that she is fancy of you? She likes you."

"Oh," Conrad shrugged.

It had been long time, Shori noted, since he saw Conrad with short hair. "Don't you know that many girls will mourn in loss just because their idol cut his hair?"

"I don't care with what they'd say," Conrad replied coldly. He gazed squarely to his fiance, made the black eyed man inwardly squirm with unease.

"That ironic hearing from you about this. You reprimanded me because of my ignorance towards Julia," he pressed when Shori didn't respond. "But you yourself always deny me."

Shori glared angrily. He wanted to retort but didn't know how to phrase his thoughts into words. How could he just simply accept it when all of sudden his grandpa shove him to his-long-time-friend and told him that the very friend -who successfully stole his family's grace, and his savior when they had been younger- was his arranged-fiance? How on earth wouldn't he deny it?

"Conrad Weller with long hair is the perfect resemblance of Dan Hiri, is that what you and others think?" Raw emotion flickered in Conrad's fiery orbs. "I want you, more than anyone else, see me as Conrad, not as the copy of my father. Shori, you're my fiance?"

Shori's anger subsided. The man felt guilty hearing Conrad's confession. "Sorry if you're offended by my words last night," he apologized. "I didn't mean to compare you with your father."

He disliked the idea of doing it. Shori himself hated to be compared with anybody else.

.-.-.

The fifth period had just begun. Since the teacher didn't come yet, the students chatted animatedly.

Conrad was reading the material absentmindedly when he heard his friends talking and got distracted.

"A student was just hit by a motor," somebody said while walking to her desk.

"Do you mean the accident right in front of the office?"

"Right, just a minute ago."

"Nobody was injured badly"

"Was that a student with black hair and glasses?"

"I guess so. I didn't see him clearly. He's from another department."

Conrad perked. Sure there were a lo of students with black hair. And some also wore glasses. He just hoped it's not the black haired guy he was familiar with.

"Ah, I know him. He was the serious looking guy who was nominated to be the president. He's .."

Who else? Without much ado, Conrad left his desk and darted outside the building. He ran past the cafeteria in a speed that could break a neck.

There was a small commotion near the willow. He saw Shori sitting on the pavement, cleaning his wounds. Shori had rolled up his torn jeans, revealing his bleeding knees. There was blood coloring the palms of his hands.

Next to a discarded motor was Alford Malkina. The brown haired man was as torn and injured as Shori.

"Shori!" Conrad hastily examined the exposed flesh. "Geez, you won't be able to bend your knees for days."

"It's not as bad as it seems," Shori winced when he tried to bend one. "Ouchh.."

"Shibuya, I'm sorry," several feet from the two, Alford spoke.

"You.." Conrad turned to him.

Alford shivered under Conrad's blazing eyes. As long as he had known him, never had Conrad looked as menacing as he did now.

"You should have been more careful, Alford," ignoring the people around him, Conrad snapped harshly. Just because of your recklessness, another person is wounded. Not to mention .."

"It's my fault too," Shori cut tersely. "I should have crossed the bend carefully."

Apparently Alford had been riding his motor in high speed. Right at the bend, he reduced the speed a little. He was startled when Shori was about to cross. It's too late to avoid the accident."

"I'm just bleeding, Conrad, not severely wounded," Shori tried to appease the other man. It's scary to see the furious Conrad Weller. "No need to exert your concern."

Unfortunately, seeing Shori speak and winch at the same time only aggravated the brunette. "You can be banned from the kendo team."

Alford paled. That sports meant the world to him. "Wait, Captain, how come you expel me because of this accident?" he argued. "I've apologized, and Shibuya was alright with it."

"But I'm not alright when some culprit makes my dear fiancé injured!" Conrad hollered murderously.

The silence that followed was deafening. Alford was dumbfounded, while the people around them gaped with shocked. They started to ask themselves whether their respective ears had heard wrong or deceived them.

"Conrad…" Shori stuttered nervously. His face was completely pale.

With all his might, he had tried to keep the engagement stuff as the secret of the century. Now that Conrad yelled it out loud, there's no way it would be a secret anymore.

What happened when the brunette cut his hair? Many speculations arose. His fangirls said that he already found a love. Others in other departments already discussed the possible jerk that had broken his heart and made him depressed to the level of desperation that led Conrad to cut his manly crown shorter.

And what would happen after Conrad furiously declared that he and Shori had betrothed? The latter didn't even want to imagine what kind of rumors that would spread around the _university_. For heaven's sake, he's just a freshman. What should he endure in the three remaining years ahead?

"Shori, should we go to the ICU?" worry coloring Conrad's voice. "You look extremely pale as if blood is drained from your face."

The black haired man wished nothing but the ground to swallow him completely. Suddenly the idea of being disappeared from the world sounded very appealing.

.-.-.

"You know Conrad Weller's lover, don't you?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do. The students from all departments also do."

"I didn't have any idea that it would be _him_."

"Furthermore, that double black is already his fiancé."

"Aww…so cute…But, what does Conrad look in that guy?"

"He's simply plain."

"They're childhood friends, remember? That guy is damn smart."

"The gorgeous and the smart. Perfect!"

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N: I've decided to extend this story rather than make the sequel. So, it's not complete yet. As soon as I have free time, I'll write the continuation of how Shori and Conrad's lives. Besides, it's been ages since the last time I wrote in English. I think my ability in writing in English has become rusty. I need to learn for a while. See you until then!


	6. Chapter 6

**Fiancé From The Beginning**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

**Chapter 6**

.-.-.

"I wonder where Shori is," Conrad murmured to himself but loud enough for the other occupants of the house to hear. He tapped his long fingers almost impatiently onto the small table in front of the television.

"Haven't you called him yet?" Yuuri lifted his eyes to meet Conrad's brown orbs.

The latter sighed. "I have tried but it seemed like there was no signal in wherever he was."

Yuuri stared at him for a moment then resumed back to his homework. Conrad set his eyes on the tv but his minds were not on it. It was already late in the evening and his fiancé still was not home yet.

"Well Conrad, perhaps there's no signal on the hospital," Miko agreed. She closed the woman magazine she had been reading and smiled. She had told him that her eldest son was visiting his friend on a hospital in their town. "And I believe Shori won't go anywhere after that. I'm sure he'll go straight home."

Conrad forced a small smile. He had been spending time in the Shibuya since the early evening. Unfortunately his fiancé, that was Yuuri's older brother, was not there. Indeed he had sent emails and even called him but it was futile.

Miko's chuckle snapped him back to reality. "You know what, actually Shori is afraid of hospitals," she kindly revealed his son's fear. "It is okay if he just goes there at days, but when it's dark, hospital is similar as a haunting place for him," she added.

The brunette nodded in agreement. He himself was not fond of hospital, no matter how clean and nice it looked.

"If you're tired, you can rest in his room," Yuuri offered. "I'll notify you once he's home."

Conrad couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks but I prefer to wait for him here," he gently declined Yuuri's idea.

"How sweet!" Miko squealed merrily.

Yuuri shook his head in amazement. "Really Conrad, I never thought you'd accept the engagement," he voiced his thought.

"Hmm, I also wonder," Conrad replied softly. Unlike his fiancé, he simply accepted the engagement between them. Although Shori was in denial, Conrad held deep affection for him, no matter how cold and upset Shori was towards the arrangement.

Yuuri yawned widely. "I'm sleepy," he drowsily announced.

Mrs. Shibuya turned her head to the young man sitting not far from her. "Perhaps Yuuri's right. You may sleep in Shori's room," she reiterated.

Conrad shook his head. Just when he was about to reply, the front door opened. The tired looking young man with black hair and glasses entered the living room. He was mildly surprised noticing Conrad's presence.

"What are you doing here?" he curtly asked.

"My my! Is that the right words to greet your fiancé?" Miko slightly reprimanded him. Her brows furrowed, revealing her disappointment.

Shori blinked uneasily. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude. I just asked," he shrugged before retrieving a soda can from the refrigerator. He drank the soda and then flopped heavily next to his mother.

"I sent you emails," Conrad explained. "Didn't you read them?"

The raven man averted his eyes to the brunette. "Did you? I didn't open my phone, sorry," he warily answered. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" he repeated the previous question.

"I don't need any reasons to see my fiancé, do I?" instead of answering the question, Conrad threw a rhetorical one.

Shori almost choked on the soda. He coughed under Conrad's intense gaze. No matter how many times he heard the other man call him 'my fiancé', it was still hard to accept it. His struggle to sink the idea into his brains never ceased.

Yuuri's cheeky snicker and Miko's giggle made him blush profusely. Shori was sure his face was as pale as tomatoes. As if enjoying his awkward expressions, Conrad happily gave him a very wide grin. He was amused.

Yuuri stretched his hands above his head and once again yawned. "I think I'm going to bed," he mumbled. He closed his books, put them in his bag and got up from his sitting position. "Night guys."

"How about staying over night here? You can sleep in Shori's room," Miko sincerely asked Conrad.

Before the brunette could reply, Shori opened his mouth and stared at his mother in horror. "Mom! Conrad's not going to sleep there. He can sleep in in the guest room," the double black nearly yelled. His onyx orbs widely bulged out of their sockets.

"Why! Alford Malkina once stayed here and slept in your room, so why can't Conrad?" Miko frowned in confusion.

"It's not..." Shori was interrupted by a heavy dark aura that suddenly enveloped him. He squirmed uneasily noting Conrad sent him a deathly glare.

"That Malkina guy..You slept with him?" Conrad uttered in disbelief. He involuntarily clenched his fists. His normally soft honey orbs now slitted fierily.

"Huh? No way!" the red-faced Shori immediately refuted, forcefully. He realized Conrad got the wrong impressions. Well, once Alford had been here and spent the night in the raven's room, but it was all due to finish their assignment, not uhm, slept together as in Conrad's head. "I slept on my bed and him in a futon," honestly Shori did not comprehend why he should tell the truth. He did not understand why he should rectify the misunderstanding.

Following his youngest son, Miko silently got up. "I won't interrupt the lover's quarrel," she cheerfully chirped.

Both men were even unfazed by the mention of 'lover's quarrel'. Slowly Conrad got up and sat before the raven. "Listen, Shori. I can't tolerate it should there be a woman or man sleep on your bed," the handsome man's fiery gaze never left his fiancé, inwardly made Shori gulped in his seat.

"I..I told you it was not like what you had in minds," Shori stuttered indignantly, still embarrassed at the mention of the assumption Conrad had. "We were finishing our tasks. That's all."

Conrad considered it, convinced by the convictions lingered in the other man's tone. "Fine, I believe in you," finally he sighed.

Shori was relieved. Damn! Conrad Weller, his fiancé who possessed calm demeanor, composed and a charming young man, could be scary like a demon sometimes when he was angry or jealous. Wait, jealous! Shori nearly smacked himself for having such a thought.

"Let's go to sleep!" Conrad caught Shori's wrist and dragged the fazed man. Just as the raven nearly tripped the carpet, Shori was snapped from his shallow reverie.

"Wait! Where will you sleep?" he suspiciously asked the brunette.

"Why, in your room of course," Conrad answered nonchalantly. He wore an amused expression on his gorgeous face.

Shori froze.

"Come on! It's not like we're going to do anything other than closing eyes. Or," the brunette smirked and shortened the distance between their faces. "Do you really want us to do_ something_?" he continued huskily.

The bespectacled man gasped terrifically. His eyes widened incredulously. All he could do was just staring at the snickering Conrad and shook his head frantically.

"Fine!" Conrad smiled.

Shori dumbly nodded. Mentally he cursed himself for acting like a fool. He knew the other man often had his ways and succeeded in making him comply, just like Conrad wanted.

The young Weller seemed to notice that for he was smiling brightly. He leaned in closer and did the thing that never before would occur in Shori's mind.

He kissed Shori on the mouth.

It was not a passionate kiss that took Shori's breath away. In fact, it was just a chaste one, only a light peck on the lips. Shori did not even blink as Conrad pulled away.

It took seconds before something registered to the black-haired-man. "You..you stole my first kiss!" he exclaimed in shock. Unconsciously Shori's fingers flew to cover his lips. He was too shocked that he even forgot to be angry or upset.

On the other hand, a bright smile crept onto Conrad's visage. His hazel eyes darkened with emotions that Shori could not decipher. "Same here. It's my first kiss too," he softly revealed. "Finally I start my move. Don't stare at me with those huge eyes! Isn't it customary for fiancés for exchanging kisses?"

.-.-.

That night Conrad stayed in the Shibuya's. He did not sleep in the guest room nor in his fiancé's. Shori refused to spend the night in the same room with him, so he stubbornly decided to stay in the living room. As a good fiancé, Conrad made a decision to be a great company. Instead of spending the night in a romantic way, both men watched tv and constantly bickered over many things. About the program they were watching, about their college, about many trivial things.

As the midnight passed, without producing any sounds Miko entered the living room. She smiled contently seeing her eldest son and his fiancé in deep slumber on the couch with the tv was still on, airing an old re-run dorama. Both men were sleeping in their sitting positions, their shoulders against each other's.

She tiptoed and spread the blanket over the men. She sensed some romance would bloom sooner.

.-.-.

**TBC**


End file.
